Torturuj razem z Hatchetem
Total Drama Recap: Island - Odcinek 4 Chris: Witam, drodzy telewidzowie! Ostatnio w Total Drama Recap: Island uczestnicy wypłynęli na bardzo głęboką wodę. Toczyła się walka o mój cenny pierścionek. Gdyby nie Noah, miałbym bardzo przekichane. Show musiała opuścić Sadie, która naprzykrzyła się Leshawnie. Powiem szczerze, że to jakiś nowy zwrot akcji. Jak Katie zareaguje na eliminację przyjaciółki? Kogo pożegnamy tym razem? (Szef nagle podchodzi do Chrisa.) Chris: Co chciałeś? Szef: Nic ciekawego. *pokazuje mu tylko skrawek papieru* Chris: *czyta* Spójrzmy... Co tutaj jest ciekawego? (Chris przeraził się.) Chris: Czy to jest jakiś żart? *głęboki wdech* JAKIM CUDEM TERAZ TY JESTEŚ PROWADZĄCYM? Szef: Na jeden dzień. Ty się ciesz, że to tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Od... *spogląda na zegarek* ...teraz. (Szef naciska przycisk. Pod Chrisem uruchamia się mina i wyrzuca go do wody.) Chris: Jak tylko wyjdę z tej wody, na poważnie sobie porozmawiamy! Szef: Dzisiaj jest mój dzień. *złowieszczy śmiech* '' {Opening} '' Stołówka (Uczestnicy zajadali się posiłkiem przyrządzonym przez Szefa. Nie można powiedzieć tego o niektórych. Lindsay bawiła się papką, Cody'emu było niedobrze, a Katie nie miała w ogóle apetytu. Wychwycił to Justin.) Justin: Co się stało, śliczna? (Katie spojrzała się na niego niechętnie.) Katie: *wzdycha* Mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Sadie już nie ma w programie. Tęsknię za nią. Justin: Nie przejmuj się. *objął dziewczynę* Masz przynajmniej trochę wolnego czasu dla siebie. Katie: Może to i racja? (Pojawia się retrospekcja, podczas której Katie zostaje wyeliminowana z programu.) (Okonie miały lepsze rozmowy.) (Tyler zaczął popisywać się przed Lindsay.) Tyler: Lindsay, słońce moje, chciałabyś coś zobaczyć? Lindsay: Jasne. Już ty jesteś wyjątkowo ładnym widokiem. *zaśmiała się i nadal grzebała w papce* (Tyler podrzucił miskę z papką do góry i po chwili wylądowała na DJ-u.) Tyler: Oopsi, przepraszam. DJ: Nic się nie stało, chłopie. Otrzepał się z owsianki. (Trent również nie jadł posiłku, więc podobnie jak Lindsay zaczął się nam bawić. Bridgette była świadkiem, jak zrobił twarz Gwen z owsianki.) Bridgette: Humm, widzę, że romantyk z ciebie. Trent: Byłoby fajnie, gdybyśmy byli razem w jednej drużynie. Bridgette: Wytrzymasz bez niej. (Harold wtrącił się do rozmowy.) Harold: Łatwo tobie to mówić. Ty jesteś w drużynie z Geoffem. Bridgette: I co z tego? To, że jestem w drużynie z moim chłopakiem nie znaczy, że tutaj będzie lepiej. (Wróciła do jedzenia.) Harold: To dziwne, Chris spóźnia się o godzinę. Leshawna: Po czym to stwierdzasz, kurczaczku? Harold: Codziennie o ósmej rano Chris przychodził, ogłaszając wyzwanie. (Leshawna kiwnęła głową.) Harold: Jest dziewiąta piętnaście. (Szef nagle wchodzi z trzaskiem drzwi.) Szef: SIEMA, OBOZOWICZE! Owen: DZIEŃ DOBRY, PANIE SZEFIE! Szef: *warknął* (Szef przeszedł obok Susłów.) Szef: Mam nadzieję, że zajadacie sobie śniadanko. Heather: Tak. Zajadamy się przepyszną breją, do której ktoś dołożył kleju. (Próbuje wyjąć łyżkę z miski.) Szef: Mogło mi się trochę dorzucić. Szef: Dzisiaj pobawimy się w musztrę. Leshawna: Ten temat jest już wałkowany sporo razy. Szef: Tak samo jak gra o milion, ale i tak bierzesz w tym udział. (Courtney zaczęła się śmiać.) Leshawna: Coś cię rozśmieszyło?! Courtney: Jak widać. (Ogarnęła się.) Szef: Musztra zaczyna się od toru przeszkód. Leshawna: Boże, ale ty nudny jesteś. Nie będę brała udziału w wyzwaniu. Szef: Racja, pani już podziękujemy. (Wyprosił Leshawnę ze stołówki.) Szef: Ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę dołączyć do grubej koleżanki? DJ: Raczej nie, Szefie. Szef: To było pytanie retoryczne. Wypad mi stąd. DJ: *westchnął niechętnie* Trent: Szefie, ale on ciebie przecież nie obraził. Szef: Do widzenia. *wskazał mu drzwi* Trent: Mówi się trudno. (Szef wyjmuje coś z kieszeni.) Trent: Powodzenia ludzie. Szef: Za mną. I żadne z was się nie odzywa. (Wszyscy w milczeniu podążają za Szefem. Leshawna naburmuszona idzie do domku, tak samo jak lekko zdziwieni Trent i DJ. W międzyczasie Courtney łamie zakaz, ale rozmawia po cichu z dziewczynami.) Courtney: Bridgette, Lindsay, postarajcie się ze wszystkich sił, jak tylko możecie. Lindsay: Nie bój żaby. Nie zawiedziesz się na nas. Courtney: Na pewno? *podnosi do góry brew* Lindsay: A przypomnisz, na czym polega zadanie? Courtney: *marszczy brwi* Lindsay: Ach no tak, musztra. Czyli będziemy na przykład skakać po musztardzie? Courtney: *do siebie* Tak, sarepskiej albo rosyjskiej. Będziesz je lizała i powiesz, która ostrzejsza... Lindsay: Co mówiłaś? Courtney: Już nic. Nie zwiewaj przed wyzwaniami, inaczej nasza drużyna przegra. (Idzie na przód.) (Owen czuje się zmęczony wędrówką.) Owen: Możemy zrobić przerwę? Szef: A w życiu. Czeka nas długa, piesza wędrówka. Owen: Ja odpadam. (Niektórzy są zaskoczeni.) Owen: Bez przerwy nie wytrzymam. Muszę siku! *krzyczy i biegnie ile sił w drogę powrotną* Szef: Mięczak... *splunął na ziemię* (Parę osób odpadło z głowy, ale niektórzy się nie poddawali.) Szef: Połowa drogi za nami. Wymiękacie? (Wszyscy kiwają głowami na nie.) Szef: I bardzo dobrze. Żadnych tchórzy podczas wojny. (Uczestnicy znajdują się na torze przeszkód.) Szef: Wasze wyzwanie to pokonanie tego toru przeszkód, zaczynając jednak od tego, że potrzebuję 3 chętnych osób z każdej drużyny. Chętnych to znaczy, że to ja wybiorę największych mięczaków. (Wskazuje Geoffa, Harolda i Lindsay z Okoni oraz Gwen, Cody'ego i Heather z Susłów) Szef: To właśnie wy pokonacie ten tor przeszkód. (Tor przeszkód nie różnił się niczym specjalnym od tego z dwunastego odcinka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki) Lindsay: I ja mam się ubrudzić w tym błocie? Szef: To może postawmy lepiej warunki. Zwycięzcy będą mogli skorzystać z luksusowego prysznica McLean'a. Lindsay: Żartujesz?! Szef: Nie. (Lindsay zaczyna niczym błyskawica przechodzić przez tor przeszkód, Courtney wpada na jakiś pomysł) Heather: Skoro Lindsay jest w stanie pokonać te przeszkody, my też możemy! (Namawia drużynę do wzięcia udziału) Cody: Gwen? Gwen: Posuń się, Heather. Heather: Jasne. (Gwen jest zdziwiona postawą Heather, jednak przechodzi przed nią) (Harold poddaje się już po chwili) Bridgette: Co tak słabo? Harold: To samo, co poprzednio. Nałykałem się błota. (Wypluwa przez przypadek błoto na jej buty) Bridgette: Harold, ty świnio! (Oburzona idzie) Szef: Ty rzecz jasna idziesz razem z nią, chudzielcu. Zawaliłeś. (Harold spuszcza głowę w dół) (Lindsay pokonuje tor przeszkód, podobnie jak Gwen i Heather. Geoff mierzy się z ostatnią przeszkodą. Haczyki. Haczyk ten porwał mu kapelusz, ale szybko go odzyskał i wykaraskał się z błotnych przeszkód. Cody zrezygnował) Szef: U każdego z was wymiękła chociaż jedna osoba. Widzę, że jedni już mają tylko cztery osoby. Raczej szybko to skończymy. Teraz zadanie, którego na pewno się nie spodziewaliście. (Uczestnicy widzą bronie) Szef: Będziecie z nich strzelać do celu. Gwen: W ludzi? (Zaczęła się śmiać) Justin: Widzę, że przejęłaś parę nawyków po Duncanie. Gwen: Nie, tak po prostu chciałam sobie zażartować. To tak jak paintball, oryginalnie nikomu nie robisz krzywdy. (Courtney również zaczęła się śmiać) Courtney: Paintball to w zasadzie moja broszka teraz. Gwen: Fajnie, a grasz na pijawki jak w Plejadzie Gwiazd? Courtney: Jeszcze nie. *śmiech* Nadal mnie brzydzą. Szef: Jakąś głupawkę dostałyście? Cele to nie będą ludzie, broń Boże, ale racja, byłoby przy tym sporo frajdy. Najzwyklejsze w świecie tarcze do strzelania. Wybierzcie po trzech strzelających, czyli jedna osoba z tamtej lichej drużyny sobie odpuści wyzwanie, a wy tam się naradźcie czy coś takiego. Ja przywiozę tarcze. (Odszedł, nagle przyniósł tarcze) Szef: Wybraliście już strzelających? (Courtney spogląda na Geoffa, Lindsay i Tylera. Zaczęła się bardzo denerwować) Courtney: Kto rezygnuje? Lindsay: Na mnie nie patrz, ja umiem strzelać. Courtney: Dobrze, to mogę ja, Lindsay i... może Geoff? Geoff: Niech będzie. Courtney: Bez urazy Tyler, ale tobie to nie idzie za dobrze. Lindsay: W takim razie Tyler niech idzie za mnie, bo jeśli on ma nie brać udziału, to już wolę ja zrezygnować. Courtney: *wzdycha* Eva: Oni chyba wystawili najsłabszych. Może zrobimy to samo? Justin: Tutaj się nie będę za bardzo nadawał, wybaczcie. Ezekiel: Ja często strzelałem do celu. Zdajcie się na mnie. Noah: Ja też odpuszczam. Eva: Dobra. Gwen, Heather i Ezekiel. Heather: Czemu znowu ja? Eva: Nie będę musiała oglądać twojej wstrętnej jadaczki. A teraz zamknij się i do wyzwania! Heather: Już zrozumiałam. *przewraca oczami* (Gwen nadal była zdziwioną postawą Heather) Gwen: No to chodźmy wygrać. (Cała szóstka stoi z pistoletami przy celach, które są daleko od nich) Szef: Zasady są proste. Wystarczy strzelić chociaż w jedną tarczę, aby przejść dalej. Specjalnie są tak daleko, aby jak najtrudniej wam utrudnić wyzwa... (Przerwał mu strzał z broni Courtney. Ta od razu zestrzeliła tarczę. Lindsay zaczęła bić jej brawa.) Geoff: Można strzelić w tą samą, Szefie? Szef: Czemu nie. (Geoff trafia) Szef: Jesteście bezpieczni. Reszta będzie miała przynajmniej dwie szanse. (Gwen nie trafia) Gwen: Ach... Heather: Postaraj się, Gwen. Nie możemy zawalić tego wyzwania. Gwen: Ty serio mnie przerażasz. Jak mam się skupić, skoro ty próbujesz mnie zbić z tropu? Heather: Oj tam, to jest całkiem łatwe. (Nie trafiła) Gwen: Mówiłaś coś? Heather: Zdarza się najlepszym. Każdy może spudłować. (Ezekiel również nie trafia, a Tyler przez przypadek nastawił broń z drugiej strony, Courtney nerwowo przełknęła ślinę) Courtney: Z drugiej strony! (Tyler strzelił w drzewo) Tyler: Trafiłem? Szef: Nie. Weź się lepiej zamień z tą blondyną, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Ona ma tylko jedną szansę dzięki tobie. Lindsay: A to coś nowego. (Bierze broń i od razu trafia w tarczę, Courtney jest zaskoczona) Lindsay: Czy ustrzeliłam dziesiątkę? Szef: Nie, ale jesteś w grze. (Lindsay piszczy z podekscytowania, Ezekiel znowu pudłuje) Ezekiel: Cholera. (Gwen pudłuje) Gwen: Nie muszę być ze wszystkiego najlepsza. (Spogląda na drzewo) Gwen: Wygląda na to, że byłam całkiem blisko. (Heather pudłuje) Heather: No nie! Szef: Wychodzi na to, że drużyna mięczaków przechodzi cała do następnej rundy, a wasza pozostała trójka wróci do domku. Przynajmniej uniknęliście najgorszego. Gwen: To znaczy? (Widzi, że uczestnicy są zmuszeni do tańca) Szef: Będziecie powtarzać ruchy po mnie. Kto zrobi błędny, jest frajerem. Eva: Przepraszam ciebie, Szefuńciu, ale od kiedy taniec jest na wojnie? Szef: Nie wiadomo o jaką wojnę chodzi. Eva: Chyba sobie żartujesz? Nie ma takiej możliwości, że będę tańczyła! Szef: A żebym nie miał problemu z ocenianiem was, chuchra, wyeliminowane mięczaki będą oceniać przeciwne drużyny! (Eva marszczy brwi) Eva: Dobra, ja stąd idę. Nie będę tańczyła jak jakaś ślamazara, żeby inni się na mnie patrzyli! (Owen próbował zażartować z sytuacji) Owen: Spokojnie, Eva. Nawet na rurze dla faceta byś nie zatańczyła? (Evie włączył się bulwers) Eva: COŚ TY DO MNIE POWIEDZIAŁ?! Masz mnie za nierządnicę z domu publicznego?! (Złapała Owena za gardło) Eva: Masz mnie natychmiast przeprosić! Katie: Eva! Ochłoń! (Eva puściła Owena) Eva: Masz szczęście! Policzę się z tobą kiedy indziej! (Za pomocą kopniaka rozwaliła pieniek) Szef: Czyli odpuszczamy sobie tańce. Maleńka pękła, więc idziemy dalej. Eva: Co?! Powtórz to lepiej, dziadku! Wyrolowałeś mnie?! Szef: Baczność! (Wszyscy stoją na baczność) Szef: I tak będziecie szli ze mną, aż nie dojdziemy do następnego miejsca. (Wszyscy idą na baczność za Szefem i przechodzą do stołówki) Szef: Jemy to, co przygotują na wojnie! Justin: Czyli grochówka? Szef: Lepiej. (Zdejmuje nakrycie ze stołu) Szef: Resztki! (Wszyscy są zdziwieni) Szef: Do wyżerki poproszę po dwie osoby z każdej drużyny. Jest was po równo, więc tym razem nie będziecie wybrzydzać, prawda? Izzy: Szkoda, że Owen zrezygnował z wyzwania... Justin: Będzie powód, żeby się go pozbyć z programu. Izzy: Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz? Szef: Dobrze, idziecie wy. (Wskazuje na Izzy i Justina) Courtney: Mam mocny żołądek. A wy? Tyler: Tutaj nie widzę kurczaka, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu. Szef: Kto szybciej opróżni talerze, wygra. (Tyler, Courtney i Izzy zabrali się do jedzenia. Izzy była wściekła na Justina oraz co jakiś czas rzucała w niego jedzeniem) Justin: Co ty robisz? Izzy: Jedz, bo przegramy. (Po 10 minutach Courtney i Tyler skończyli wyżerkę, a Izzy wpychała w siebie dosłownie wszystko) Szef: Odpadają ruda i przystojniak. Izzy: Naprawdę? (Izzy obrzygała całego Justina) Justin: Przesadziłaś. Idę się wykąpać. Szef: Zapomniałeś kolego, że tylko zwycięzcy się wykąpią. Dopóki nie skończy się wyzwanie, nikt nie będzie robił nic innego niż czekał na wyniki! Justin: No to idę do rzeki. Jezu. (Wychodzi) Katie: Wychodzi na to, że zostaliśmy w dwójkę, Noah. Noah: Źle się to dla nas skończy. Szef: Wychodzi na to, że zostanie nam ostatnia runda z musztry. Coś tym razem jednak z brytyjskiej branży. Zejdziemy z tematu wojny. Courtney: Tyle dobrego. Szef: Pamiętacie bezsennotlon? (Geoff nagle zasnął) Szef: Kolega odpada. Mamy trzy na dwa, czyli najlepsza piątka idzie za mną. Chyba po tym wyzwaniu naprawdę padniecie jak muchy. (Po dziesięciu kolejnych nużących minutach zbliżała się północ, a zawodnicy znaleźli się na boisku) Szef: Maraton! Bieganie! Co, jeśli znacie się na broniach, potraficie przetrwać, jedząc największe odpadki, macie poczucie humoru, jesteście w stanie ominąć każdą przeszkodę, ale to prędkość w głównym stopniu zależy od waszego życia! Musicie jak najszybciej pokonać dziesięć kilometrów na tym stadionie! Noah: Ja to mam stwierdzoną astmę, więc nie będę biegał. Szef: To wyjdź stąd. Tylko dla najmocniejszych. Ktoś jeszcze chce zrezygnować? (Courtney zajmuje Lindsay i Tylera) Courtney: Jesteśmy na ostatniej prostej. Damy sobie radę z Katie. Katie: Tu muszę cię zmartwić, Courtney. Szybko mi idzie bieganie. Courtney: Szybko to możesz zostać wyeliminowana przez drużynę. Katie: Och, doprawdy? Pewnie to ty stoisz za eliminacją mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Courtney: Wcale nie! To Leshawna namawiała wszystkich! Przecież sama słyszałaś, jak ją wyzywała po przegranej! Katie: To wiem akurat, ale ty jesteś jakaś złośliwa i dziwna. Nie da się z tobą rozmawiać na normalnie, bo na każdego naskakujesz. Courtney: Stwierdziłam tylko, że możemy wygrać. Katie: Ale to było chamskie! (Lindsay i Tyler już dawno biegli, a Katie i Courtney doganiały zakochaną parę) (Wszyscy zaczynają biec i pokonują okrążenia. W sumie to nie ma co się rozpisywać, Courtney objęła dość znaczne prowadzenie, a za nią Katie. Obie w zasadzie się ścigały, bo kiedy Lindsay i Tyler przekroczyli pierwsze okrążenie, Szef podziękował im za wzięcie udziału w maratonie. Każde okrążenie liczyło dwa kilometry, koniec końców Courtney była cały czas szybsza od Katie i utrzymała ten poziom do końca. W końcu przekracza linię mety) Courtney: TAAAAAAAK! Czuję się, jakbym wygrała program! Katie: No nic. Gratuluję. Szef: Ja również. Okonie wygrywają wyzwanie i w nagrodę dostają dostęp do prysznica McLeana. Przegrani wykopią się w rzece, czyli tradycyjnie. Daję wam pół godziny na kąpiel, Susły i liczę na to, że się zjawicie na ceremonii, gdzie najsłabsze ogniwo opuści program. (Katie zaczęła zwoływać wszystkich) (Eva, Noah i Izzy znaleźli się w domku) Eva: Strasznie mnie wkurzył Owen. Dzisiaj proponuję się go pozbyć. Jest bardzo nieprzydatny w zespole i wyprowadza mnie z równowagi. Noah: Sorry, ale ja lubię Owena i raczej na niego nie zagłosuję. Izzy: Ja też nie. Eva: A kogo wolicie? Mnie czy Owena? Izzy: Daj spokój. Są lepsze typy do opuszczenia programu. Co powiecie na tę jadowitą żmiję Heather? Eva: W sumie racja. Heather irytuje mnie bardziej. (Gdzieś indziej Katie rozmawia z Justinem) Justin: Poczekałabyś chwilę? Muszę się ubrać. Nie chcę, abyś mi tu zemdlała. (Katie zaczęła się śmiać) Justin: Pamiętasz może tę akcję z Izzy na stołówce? Katie: Tutaj akurat masz rację. Owen bardzo nam przeszkadza w grze. Justin: Musimy przekonać do tego jak najwięcej osób. Izzy współpracuje z Owenem, a ten gdzie ten blondyn, pewnie jeszcze przypałęta się Noah. Katie: Pracują w trójkę? O, to coś w rodzaju sojuszu! Justin: Dokładnie. A co ty na to, aby też taki założyć? Katie: Brzmi świetnie. Justin: OK, to spróbuj kogoś przekonać do eliminacji Owena, a ja się ubiorę. (Katie wraca do domku) Ceremonia eliminacji (Uczestnicy oddają głosy) Szef: Podjęliście decyzję. Właśnie, kto według was jest lepszym prowadzącym? Heather: Są inne opcje do wyboru niż ty czy Chris? Szef: Nie. Osoba wywołana przeze mnie otrzyma piankę. Ponura gotka jest bezpieczna. (Wręcza piankę Gwen) Szef: Chudsza dostaje piankę. (Wręcza piankę Katie) Szef: Przystojniak dostaje piankę. (Wręcza piankę Justin'owi) Szef: Szajbuska również jest bezpieczna. (Wręcza piankę Izzy) Szef: Ponury bez głosów. (Wręcza piankę Noah) Szef: Zbulwersowana siłaczka również zostaje z wami. (Wręcza piankę Evie) Szef: Chłopaczek od szajbuski jest bezpieczny, mimo że dostał jeden głos. (Wręcza piankę Cody'emu) Szef: Został już tylko wesoły pierdzioszek oraz pyskata księżniczka. Czas przeczytać, kto jak głosował... ...Cody - 1 głos... ...Heather - 1 głos... ...Heather - 2 głosy... ...Owen - 1 głos... ...Owen - 2 głosy... ...Heather - 3 głosy... ...Owen - 3 głosy... ...Owen - 4 głosy... ...Heather - 4 głosy... ...Owen - 5 głosów... Szef: Grubasek opuści nasz program! (Wręcza ostatnią piankę dla Heather) Heather: Milutko. Owen: Wtopa. Żegnajcie, przyjaciele. Szef: Chrisa jeszcze nie ma i pierwszy raz w życiu poprowadziłem ceremonię od początku trwania tego zakichanego programu, hura, hura, hura! (Szefa ogarnęło małe szaleństwo, a drużyna pożegnała się z Owenem - głównie Gwen, Noah i Izzy - a Szef nadal tańczył z radości. Nagle Chris wyskoczył zza krzaków i Szef zaczął panikować, majaczyć oraz się jąkać) Chris: Zaskoczony? Pozwoliłem ci specjalnie poprowadzić program, ale następnym razem nie licz na taką taryfę ulgową. (Zadowolony wypchnął Szefa z wizji) Chris: Jakie niespodzianki czekają na nas i na was jutro? Koniecznie dowiedzcie się tego w następnym odcinku Powtórki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! (Zaciemnienie. Napisy końcowe) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Pochmurniaka Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Recap: Island